In the entertainment industry, robust, rigid portable structures are often required, such as for traveling performances, and most notably in the music industry.
Lateral support structures often used in scaffolding typically include loose (removable) fasteners that require tools (e.g., wrenches) to ensure secure assembly, as well as to permit subsequent disassembly of the structures. Further, joints associated with these lateral supports are not rigidly engageable. That is, at least one end joint of the lateral support structure permits at least one of rotational movement and axial movement relative to a corresponding structural member to which the lateral support is secured.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a portable structure and a method for assembling/disassembling portable structure having rigidly engageable features that are manually actuatable and self-contained. Such portable structure also significantly reduces assembly/disassembly time.